


Inevitability

by Emmygubs



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmygubs/pseuds/Emmygubs
Summary: Everyone has to say their final goodbye to Ray
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Caleb Covington/Ray Molina, Julie Molina/Nick, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Inevitability

Ray knew he didn’t have long left and he knew for so long it was inevitable but he’d chosen to ignore that and be happy but now he wasn’t ready. He didn’t want to have to say goodbye. He didn’t want to hurt Caleb by leaving him behind. But at least he had the comfort of knowing that he wasn’t truly alone for now. He had the kids, he had the family they had built together. Caleb was out with their twins right now. They had gone for ice cream after school but Ray was worried because he didn’t want to go without having the chance to say goodbye. He knew the burden that can leave behind and the fact people struggle to get closure.

Not five minutes later Ray heard the front door close and Caleb shouting they were home. He could hear them fussing about with their schools things for a while and Caleb telling them to get started on their homework before he appeared in the doorway. He took in the sight of Ray and he knew instantly and it sent a shot of pain through his chest. They knew but it wasn’t like they wanted to accept it. “I’ll call them” Caleb said, looking down sadly. 

Ray was surrounded by his family. The way it was always meant to be. Julie and Nick were there, they had brought their daughter but left her downstairs as they didn’t want her to witness this. Luke and Reggie had turned up, they were keeping their distance as they had never been as close with the family but still considered Ray a father. Carlos was huddled close to his father, refusing to let him go while Willie held his hand that was behind Carlos. Alex was comforting Willie who was still in the denial stages that this was really happening. 

Caleb found the courage to speak up “he doesn’t have long. We need to say our goodbyes.” Willie abruptly stood up, “I should go and check on the kids, they will be wondering where we got too.” Alex reached for him “Wills you need to say go-“ Willie cut him off “he’s fine. He’s not going anywhere” he laughs, trying to hide his rising panic “the kids however might run off if I don’t keep an eye on them.” Alex stood up making Willie stop in his haste to leave and look at him. That was the moment it hit Willie that his dad was really dying. He broke, huge sobs racked his body and he fell against Alex clinging to him. “We can say goodbye first” a voice spoke up from the corner, Luke. Everyone slowly filled out of the room, Caleb holding Carlos close once he’d been able to pry him away from his dad. Leaving Ruke alone with Ray. 

Each sat down on a side of Ray taking his hands. One look at Reggie told Luke he wasn’t ready yet so he knew he had to speak first. “Ray you took us in when you didn’t know what we would mean for your life. We were three random guys, no ghosts, who turned up at your house and you didn’t judge or turn us away you accepted us into your house and your family with open arms. That’s kind of your thing isn’t it? Letting anyone in no matter who they are or their history’s. You have such a kind heart and I’m glad to have spent this time being apart of your family. Thank you for being you. I’ll never forgot you and I’ll miss you.” Luke said, starting to tear up. When Luke looked up at Reggie again he could still see the hesitance to talk, so he slowly took his hand and squeezed it hoping to portray comfort that everything would be okay. Reggie took a sharp intake of breath before he spoke “Ray, you were the dad I always wanted but thought I never deserved. You loved me and cared for me how I should have been. You made me believe I deserved good things again and helped me to forget all the bad things my parents had always told me. Thank you for that and thank you for teaching me to cook. It was always my favourite times getting to cook or bake with you. We would blast music and laugh for hours and they are moments I shall always treasure. I love you dad and I always will. I’ll never forget you and I’ll miss you so much.” Reggie finishes leaning down to place a kiss to Ray’s forehead, tears spilling down his cheeks. “You boys have always looked after Julie and I can’t thank you enough for that. You gave her back the most important thing in her life. Music. It’s been a pleasure watching you two grow and I’m so happy for where you are now. I love you both like sons and wish you every bit of happiness.” Ray said, smiling in turn at both boys. Reggie smiled back before composing himself and whispering an I love you to Ray before standing up and leaving the room with Luke. 

Willie and Alex came in next. Willie still didn’t have his tears under control so Alex was holding him up. Alex took the seat next to Ray’s side and Willie proceeded to curl up on his lap like a cat, refusing to look at Ray. Alex kissed his forehead before turning his attention to Ray to speak “Ray you accepted me like my parents never did. You gave me a home when I never felt like I had one. You gave me back my trust in people. And that’s something I can never repay you for. You opened a world of possibilities for me that I’d have never had before because I shut people out as I grew to fear rejection and judgment. You are truly the best father I could ask for and I’ll never forgot you. I love you so much dad.” Alex chocked out between tears. “I’ll always be your dad Alex and I’ll be watching down and being proud of you.” Ray replied, reaching for Alex’s hand. Willie knew he needed to talk now but he couldn’t find the words to express how much Ray meant to him. Willie took a deep breath and turned to Ray. “Ray, dad, you know how much you gave me and how much I owe you. You practically gave me my life back. Before Caleb met you he had no reason to be good therefore no reason to release me. But you helped him to see all the good in the world and in turn he saw me as a son finally. I’ll never forget all the little moments like paintballing with Carlos and Dad when Carlos got so angry you made him lose.” Willie laughs sadly before continuing, “there’s so much more I want to say but I can’t find the words but I love you dad. You are the best family a skater ghost could ever want or wish for. There isn’t a hope in hell I’ll ever forget you. And I’ll miss you so bad.” All three now had tears silently streaming down their faces as Ray touched Willie’s arm “I love you too Son always. You brought the love of my life to me without even realising it and gave me the best life ever. Thank you. Don’t be sad for long. Be happy and have many adventures” Willie smiled weakly at Ray’s words, nodding his head. As they slowly stood up to leave Willie launched at Ray and just hugged him as if he never wanted to let go. Slowly Alex pulled him away and as he did Ray mouthed one thing at him “look after him” and they left the room. 

Carlos and Julie came in next flanked by Nick. The siblings rushed to either side of their dad grabbing his hands while Nick sat by Julie. Nick opted to speak first “Ray you welcomed me into your home all those years ago and trusted me with your daughters heart and I swore to you I would never hurt her and I hope I’ve lived up to the perfect man you wanted me to be for her. I promise to look after her now you won’t be around and protect her and love her with my life. I won’t let you down. I love you.” This caused more tears to stream from both Julie and Ray’s eyes “I trust you Nick I always have. I love you” Ray replied. Carlos was the next to attempt to convey all his emotions and feelings for his dad into words. “Dad, you’ve always been my best friend. You took me to so many baseball games and supported and cheered me on. You encouraged all my crazy ideas like ghost hunting and cooking random things. You went above and beyond for me and I genuinely could never ask for a better Dad. I know you always blamed yourself for mum and said it should have been you instead of her but you were never to blame and I’m glad we still had you. Sure we missed her everyday like we will miss you but you did an amazing job of raising us all. And we are happy we had you. I can genuinely never forget you or all our memories. I’m going to miss you so bad not having someone to laugh and joke with anymore. I love you more than words dad.” Carlos said, breaking down at the end and burying his head into his dad’s chest. Julie knew she had to speak now, it was her last chance to. To say goodbye to her dad like she never got to with her mum. “Dad. You’ve always been my biggest supporter and my best friend. You gave me endless laughs and happiness when I needed it and hugs and advice when I was down. You supported me all the way through mum, even though you were breaking yourself, and even though at the time I was mad at you for making me go to Doctor Turner it was the best thing and I see that now. You always tried to do the best for me. I loved seeing you so happy again with Caleb, I gave you grief for that too at the start but I quickly came to reason he’s perfect for you he’s you person. I’m proud to call him my dad and I’m glad I will still have him. Don’t worry about me, I have Nick to look after me and you did always say he was my soulmate. I’ll make sure Eliza never forgets her amazing abuelo. I’ll remind her everyday how special he was and how much he loved her. I’ll raise her well because my own role model was perfect. Everytime I sing I’ll remember your face in the crowd smiling back at me. There isn’t a way I can forget you dad. If you find mum tell her I love her please. She’d be so proud of you too for everything you’ve done. I love you padre and I can’t put into words how badly I’ll miss you.” Tears flowed so fast down Julie’s face as she moved to hug her dad. “Mija, I couldn’t be more proud of the women you’ve grown into and the beautiful family you have created. Don’t forget about music as it will always connect you to me and your mum. And please look after Cal because he will need someone. He will act like he doesn’t and try to push you away. But push back because really he just needs someone to care and a hug. I’ll love you forever sweetheart.” Ray squeezed her extra tight before pulling Carlos into the hug too. He couldn’t believe he was leaving them. 

As they eventually pulled away from the hug and left the room, the person Ray was dreading saying goodbye to entered. Ray couldn’t remember seeing Caleb this broken before. He wordlessly sat down and took Ray’s hand in his. “I don’t know where to start” Caleb said, shakily, “we knew this was coming but I’m not ready to lose you. You gave me everything and more in the time I knew you and I will forever be grateful for that. You’ve always asked me why I wanted you and Ray I wanted you because you helped me see the good in the world. You helped me see that I didn’t have to live the way people had come to expect of me, and in fact I could live how I wanted to. I could be happy and love again and I’m so happy you were the person I got to love. You proved everyday that our love was worth fighting for no matter the challenges we had to face. Waking up with you made me so happy and making memories with you was a dream. Our wedding day is something that will stay etched in my mind forever. We may have rushed but I wouldn’t change anything we did for a second. Thank you for loving me and letting me love you in return. Thank you for accepting me and never judging me on my past. Thank you for just making me happy again. I always always love you Ray Covington-Molina and there’s not a hope in any kind of hell I’ll forget you ever. You indented yourself on my brain and my heart and that’s a mark that will never leave me. I’ll always see you in our beautiful children and our beautiful grandchildren. You have such a beautiful heart Ray and I’m glad I was the one you let into it and the one you chose to spend the rest of your life with. One day we will meet again and I’ll wait for that day. When I can hold you in my arms again and see your smile. Until then I’ll look up to the sky every morning and every night and remind you that I love you and I know you will be saying it back.” Caleb just about finished what he had to say before he was crying too much to speak. Ray pulled him forward onto the bed so that they could just hold each other. “Thank you for choosing me. There is genuinely no one I would have wanted to spend my life with. You are my soulmate Caleb and you allowed me to finally be myself and be happy. You saved me and gave me many reasons to go on. The memories and adventures we shared over our time are ones I shall cherish and take with me forever. I love you with everything I have Caleb Covington-Molina and that will never change.” Ray replied to him before moving to kiss him one last time. Caleb wrapped his arms so tightly around Ray as if he could hold him to reality and called everyone back in.

No one had anymore words left to say they just sat in silence; Caleb holding Ray on the bed, Alex rocking a sobbing Willie on his lap, Luke and Reggie holding hands crying, and Carlos and Julie sat to their fathers side clutching each other with Nick rubbing Julie’s back to remind her he was there. And that was how Ray slowly slipped away peacefully surrounded by the people he loved the most. The crazy family he had built up.


End file.
